Grass of Time
by Drawing Flower
Summary: Rin is just an ordinary Pokemon with a not so ordinary goal. Grovyle decides he wants to help her achieve that goal no matter how hard it will be. This is sort of like a prequel to a new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story I'll post later. GrovylexHero. MIGHT NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE...
1. The petilil and the Heroic treeko

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own pokemon. Wish I did, but I don't.**

Look on my profile for more information about this story and when the story about after they get to the past and how Rin lost her memory and stuff is going to be posted. Please review and tell me if I made any mistakes or just say things I can improve on or, if I'm lucky, how you like it and can't wait for the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1 The petilil and the Heroic treeko<strong>

A young petilil tried to get out of a dungeon as fast as she could. She was completely exhausted, but still she dragged on. The dungeon was called Frozen in Anger for the way it was frozen in time in the middle of the volcano's eruption. Chunks of rock and lava were still suspended in mid air. This obviously being a fire-type dungeon the petilil was at a disadvantage by being a grass-type.

It wasn't her choice to go there. She had made a tricky deal and was thrown in to the mystery dungeon when she didn't deliver. The rumor floating around was that the dungeon was one of the most dangerous in the area with fifty floors and fire-type Pokémon so strong that even their ember could melt giant chunks of rock.

She got to the next room and spotted the stairs at the other side. Her small worn out green body flooded with energy as she charged to the stairs.

_This is the last floor,_ she thought to herself. _I can't believe I made it._

Suddenly out of nowhere a vulpix stuck her with a quick attack. Her delicate skin scraped against the hard, ragged ground. Before she could react, the vulpix jumped on her. Soon more and more vulpix showed up and some ninetales with them.

They threw her around like a rag doll and almost burned her to a crisp. It seemed like ages until they finally got bored and pinned her down again. The grass-type thrashed as hard as she could, but it was useless. Accepting defeat she stopped thrashing, closed her eyes and waited to be finished off. To her surprise the blow never came and she felt the vulpix being lifted off of her now cut and bruised body. The petilil opened one eye and found a treeko trying to fight off the fire foxes that had attacked her. Being the self-centered Pokémon that she was the petilil saw this as a chance to escape while the foxes were distracted. She slowly got up and flew to the stairs.

She paused when she heard a loud yell behind her. The floating grass-type turned around in time to watch as the treeko got thrown at a wall. She winced at the sight. The pain he must be feeling, yet he got up again and flung himself at his attackers.

It must have been something in his eyes or the way he was fighting to help protect a complete stranger. Whatever it was, that something made her go back. She flew at the treeko, grabbed his arm, turned around and, as fast as she could, raced to get to the stairs ignoring the pain she felt.

She climbed them quickly; never slowing down for she knew if she did their pursuers would catch up with them. It didn't take long before they were at the top and flying towards the dull grey forest.

When she thought it was safe the petilil placed the treeko next to a tree and sat beside him. He didn't say anything. Most likely it was because of how painful it must have felt to even move.

Her body ached, but that was probably nothing compared to what her savior felt. The young petilil was a quick healer, the pain was already starting to die down and she was starting to regain some energy. Remembering she had a bag strapped onto her body, the female grass-type rummaged through it and pulled out a single blue berry.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"I saw an angel get attacked. I couldn't just sit there and watch, now could I?" his voice came out in a low whisper.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Treeko," he replied weakly.

"Thanks for saving me," she said then dropped her last Oran berry next to him though he didn't appear to notice. She picked herself up and floated backwards saying, "See ya around."

"Wait! Y- Your name…" Treeko said.

"Rin," she whispered as she disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

* * *

><p>Please review :D<p>


	2. Saved again

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own pokemon. Wish I did, but I don't.**

Read and review, please.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2 Saved again<strong>

It was now two years after the incident at Frozen in Anger and the little petilil that got attacked had evolved into a lilligant. She was lying in the branches of a tree, staring at the horizon for a sun that would never rise.

_What I wouldn't give for this darkness to go away, _Rin sighed. _Or at least someone to talk to that I can trust._

The poor grass-type had been alone for as long as she could remember. No family and she never trusted anybody enough to make friends. With all the bad Pokémon around who could blame her?

She let out another sigh as she got down from her temporary bed and started to walk to a nearby dungeon.

_Can't believe I've been reduced to going into dungeons and fighting with other Pokémon like a savage for food,_ she thought, oblivious to the fact that she was being watched and followed by someone.

Entering the small cave dungeon cautiously, she looked around for fresh paw prints, shed fur, left over scraps of food, anything that gave any indication that there was a Pokémon around.

Once she saw that it was clear, Rin walked to another room on the floor and quickly scanned it too. She searched almost every room on that floor for anything to eat, but found nothing to fill her empty stomach.

Walking into the last room she finally found an apple, but unfortunately for her it had a Pokémon in it. A fox Pokémon was taking a nap right next to the red fruit.

_No, no, no, no, no. Why did it have to be a ninetales?_ She thought petrified.

She was just about to go back, but her stomach growled reminding her of how hungry she was. Slowly she sneaked up to the ninetales, careful not to make too much noise.

_Almost there,_ she thought.

Rin was almost to the apple when she tripped because of a small hole in the ground. She fell and hit the dirt with a loud _thud_. She looked up and was surprised to she had not only woken up the ninetales but attracted a serperior, a dwebble and a nincada. She could only see their shapes but it was enough for her to identify what Pokémon they were.

In less than a second the serperior wrapped itself around Rin.

"Well, well. What have we got here?" the ninetales asked.

"Looks like a thief to me," the dwebble replied.

"You know what we do with thieves around here boys," the fire fox said. "Her punishment shall be… a burial!"

"We're going to bury her alive just because she tried to steal an apple?" the nincada asked surprised.

"I'm your leader and you do as I say without question," the ninetales said angrily.

"Yes, boss." The three Pokémon said harmoniously. The dwebble and nincada started to dig a hole to bury their prisoner in.

"All done, sir!" one of them said when they finished making a hole deep enough for Rin to fit in and not be able to get out of.

The serperior let go of Rin and pushed her into the hole. The grass-type was too scared to move she could only watch as they started to throw damp, dark grey dirt at her. Her fear was so great she didn't even dare look at the fox Pokémon.

"Wah!" the crab Pokémon yelled as he was hit by something and knocked into the hole.

"What's the matter?" the fire-type asked taking his eyes off the prisoner and looking at his now fainted minion. "Wake up!"

"We're under attack!" the grass snake shouted. "Nincada fai-"

The leader growled at his fowl luck then turned to his prisoner and snarled, "I'll be right back. Don't move!" after a short pause Rin heard the ninetales say, "Ha! A grass-type dare challenge me?"

A few minutes later after all the yowls and battle cries from the fire-type ended Rin could hear someone coming towards the hole she was in. Her breathing became shallow and her heart raced as she anxiously waited to see who the victor was.

A Pokémon faced her though she could only see its shadowy shape. Holding out his or her hand the figure patiently waited for Rin to take it so he or she could lift her out of the hole. She couldn't tell what Pokémon it was because she had never seen a Pokémon like that before.

The lilligant hesitantly grabbed the Pokémon's two claws and waited to be pulled up.

"T-thank you," she said as she was being hoisted out of the hole.

"No problem," the Pokémon said. It's deep voice confirming to Rin that it was, in fact, a guy and that he was in pain.

Suddenly the female grass-type's stomach growled reminding her of why she came into the dungeon in the first place.

The Pokémon that saved her chuckled and said, "Unfortunately the apple you were trying to get got burned by the leader's flamethrower but no worries. I'm sure they have a stash around here somewhere. Why else would they try to get rid of you? I'll watch these guys to make sure they don't wake up while you look for it."

Rin nodded and started searching near where she found the ninetales sleeping. It didn't take long before she found a small hole big enough to hold a few scraps of food. She reached in and found seven Big Apples and a few Oran berries. She took the food leaving behind only two apples and one berry.

Quickly Rin stuffed the food into her light green bag which blended in with her bulb like skirt. Remembering the Pokémon that saved her, she took an apple out of her bag and brought it back to where to other grass-type was waiting.

"Here," she said and held out a Big Apple for him to take.

"Thanks, but what about you?" he asked.

"I put one in my bag," she lied. _I put five in my bag._

"We better hurry out of here before they wake up," he said he grabbed that apple from her hand.

"The stairs to this floor is this way," Rin said to him as she walked through a narrow opening that led into another room.

"Thanks again. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead," she said once they were out of the dungeon and in the forest again. She noticed his wounds didn't look too bad, but bad enough to hurt for a while.

"No problem," the lizard Pokémon said.

Being able to see him better, Rin tried to figure out what Pokémon he was, but when she couldn't figure it out she asked, "What's your name?" hoping to hear his name was the same as his species. Not many Pokémon had actual names anymore.

"Grovyle," the grass lizard replied. "Your name's Rin, right?"

"How…?" she questioned curiously.

"We've met before," the male Pokémon said.

Taking another good look at Grovyle, Rin scanned her memory trying to remember where she had first met this heroic young grass-type.

"We have?" she asked having no memory of ever meeting the lizard. Surely she would remember someone as handsome as him.

"I'm hurt. I can't believe you forgot," he said with fake offended voice. He took a seat on the grey, crunchy grass and leaned on a tree. He gestured with his hand for the lilligant to sit down next to him. Hesitantly she got down and did as he did. "This is the second time I've saved your life and you can't even remember who I am."

Rin gasped and said, "You're that treeko that saved me from those fire foxes!"

"You do remember," Grovyle cracked a sly smirk.

"I could never forget," Rin said. "But how did you know it was me? I've evolved and look completely different now."

Grovyle's face started to get red and he looked away not answering the flower Pokémon's question.

"You don't want to tell me?" the lilligant asked.

"You see… I…uh…" the lizard's face got an even brighter shade of red.

"It's ok. You don't need to explain yourself. The only thing that matters is that you saved me. Thank you," Rin said. She didn't understand why he reacted that way to a simple question, but she understood he didn't feel comfortable answering it.

"You don't need to thank me so many times. You saved me too once remember?" Grovyle said. "While I was distracting those ninetales and vulpix most Pokémon would have ran away and left me there, but you turned back and helped me."

"I remember. I was going to turn around and leave you, but…" Rin said. "Something made me go back."

"That's how I felt when I saw you in trouble," Grovyle replied. "There is something I'm curious about, though."

"What would that be?" she asked.

"The Pokémon that were trying to bury you were weak. You could have easily defeated them, yet you cowered in fear as if you were a newly hatched petilil. Why?"

"Oh… Well…" Rin started. "You didn't answer a question so I'm not answering one." _I'm not going to give up my weakness to a complete stranger even if he did save me._

Rin's stomach growled again. She was so caught up in meeting the lizard that she forgot to eat. She pulled out the Big Apple from her bag and started to eat it. Grovyle did the same with the apple she gave him.

After she ate Rin yawned and said to Grovyle, "I think it's time to go the sleep. You take that tree and I take this one, okay?"

"Okay," Grovyle said. The flower Pokémon could hear the strain in his voice and guessed he was tired too, probably still in pain from the wounds he got while fighting the ninetales and low on health.

Rin faked sleeping and waited until Grovyle fell asleep. As soon as she thought he was in a deep sleep Rin got off the tree, went to his, took an Oran berry from her bag, and laid it down next to him just as she did when he saved her the first time.

"Goodbye," she whispered to him then walked away heading deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p>Review :D<p> 


	3. Primal Dialga's Minion

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own pokemon. Wish I did, but I don't.**

Read and review, please.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3 Primal Dialga's Minion<strong>

When Grovyle finally woke up he noticed something blue beside him. It was an Oran berry. Panicking, he quickly got up and checked the tree he had last seen Rin fall asleep in.

_Not again!_ He thought. _I finally find her and I let her slip though my claws! _He sighed and started eating the Oran berry. _If I'm going to look for her again I might as well get my health up. _

Once he was finished Grovyle sniffed the air and followed Rin's scent. He hopped from tree to tree looking down for the flower Pokémon.

"Lost someone, my dear Grovyle?" a small squeaky voice asked from behind him.

"Maybe…" the lizard replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you! You know her past," Celebi said. "Theft, murder, attempted suicide and a lot more. You name it she's done it."

"A lot of people steal these days to survive. I'm sure she had a good reason for killing that guy and a lot of Pokémon try… that too."

"A good reason for murder! Ha! Like what?" the pink Pokémon asked.

Grovyle didn't answer his legendary friend.

"My dear Grovyle, I must ask," the fairy said. "Do you have a death wish?"

"She's only killed once!"

"Turn back. You don't want to get mixed with a girl like her," she said trying to keep up with the grass-type's fast pace. "There are plenty other female grass-types around here… Or… even half grass-types."

"I'll prove to you Rin isn't bad. If she was she wouldn't have turned back and saved me, she wouldn't have come back with an apple for me knowing how scarce food is these days," Grovyle said.

"Why are you so obsessed with her?" the shiny Pokémon asked quietly already knowing the answer. Even if her green friend hadn't figured it out yet he would eventually. Celebi was scared for when that day would come, the day she would lose him to someone else.

Grovyle gasped and suddenly stopped. Quickly, he hid himself behind a bunch of leaves and branches. Celebi paused and looked down to find the Pokémon he had been looking for taking a nap near the tree they were standing on.

"You found her. Now what?" the small time traveling Pokémon asked looking down at the lilligant with annoyance and jealousy.

"Shhh! She'll hear you!" Grovyle whispered.

"I don't care! If she sees me, she sees me," the Pokémon said loudly. "I have no reason to hide!"

They both looked down at the lilligant to see if she had awoken. To their surprise it didn't appear as if she had heard them.

"Deep sleeper," Celebi said turning back to Grovyle who was still staring dreamily at the female grass-type. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Celebi, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately," Grovyle said turning away from Rin and to the time travel Pokémon. "It's just… Important for me to find her. I don't know why but I get this feeling that she needs me for something. Something important."

Looking into his glimmering eyes, the pink Pokémon couldn't help but forgive her friend.

"It's okay."

"Why are you so edgy when it comes to her?" the grass lizard asked.

"Because she's a-"

"Shh! She's awake!" Grovyle whispered after looking down.

The two hiding Pokémon heard Rin sigh and say, "Almost there. Temporal Tower shouldn't be too far away… I just have to get past Hidden Land first."

She took out an old map from her light green bag and stared at it. After a few minutes she gave a small nod and took off running.

"Temporal Tower? Why does she want to go there?" Celebi asked surprised. "Is she trying to get herself killed? Again?"

"What's Temporal Tower?" Grovyle asked getting down from the tree and following Rin with a fairy close behind.

"Temporal Tower is where Primal Dialga lives," Celebi explained. "He completely controls the flow of time. He is the reason why the world is frozen in time."

"He does? I thought you did that," he said looking around for the lilligant. _Lost her, again!_

"No I can only travel through time. Primal Dialga controls it. He is not an easy Pokémon to get along with. He only talks to his henchmen and destroys anyone who approaches him," Celebi shuddered at the thought. "I don't know why your friend is going to visit him, but I know for sure she isn't coming back alive."

"Then we have to stop her!" the grass lizard said.

"You two aren't stopping anything!" A voice said from behind them. Turning around they found Rin with her leaf arms crossed. "What I do is my business! Not yours!" She quickly uncrossed her arms and soon disappeared when a large amount of glittery green dust came out of the flower on her head. Soon it engulfed Grovyle and Celebi.

"Sweet dreams…" they heard her whisper.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Grovyle asked groggily when he finally woke up.<p>

"She knocked us out! That's what happened!" Celebi yelled. "Threw enough sleep powder on us to knock us out for days! Good thing I got us out of there before we could inhale all that powder."

"How lo-"

"I don't know," the pink Pokémon said. "Could be a day or two."

"That long?" the lizard asked. "Who knows where she could be by now!" _It seems every time I find her I lose her again. _

* * *

><p><em>At last! I've finally made it! <em>The lilligant thought looking up at the old, destroyed building in front of her. _It's risky, but I have to do this. I have to find out. As soon as I find out, I'll blow my sleep powder at Primal Dialga and use that chance to escape._

"Master Dialga doesn't like trespassers," a dark voice said from behind her.

Looking behind her Rin could see a dark, ghost-like Pokémon with six smaller dark purple Pokémon behind it. It attacked her with a Shadow Sneak attack that sent her flying.

She quickly got up and aimed an Energy Ball at him.

"Hm… A dusknoir. Let me guess… Your name is Dusknoir too isn't it?" the grass type asked uninterestedly. She threw the green sphere at her attacker then started to use another move.

"Yes and you are Lilligant, I presume," he said easily dodging her first attack.

"No. Unlike you I actually have a name," she said dully then sent a storm of sharp emerald leaves at straight at Dusknoir and his underlings.

Dusknoir spun around so fast he looked like a black blur to everyone around him. The spinning deflected Rin's attack and sent leaves flying everywhere. The leaves knocked out two of the diamond eyed Pokémon.

"Really? What name would that be?" he asked using confuse ray.

"Rin," she replied unaffected by the move because of her Own Tempo ability.

She started to move around and look as if she were dancing. Not long after pink flower petals followed her every movement. Like the leaves, her petals flew at Dusknoir and, like the leaves, they failed.

The dark Pokémon frowned. Starting to get impatient with his opponent, he charged at Rin with a Shadow Punch which hit her directly and smashed the flower Pokémon into the building's outer wall ultimately knocking her out.

"Well, Rin. You are trespassing," Dusknoir said then snapped his fingers and in a second four small Pokémon bound Rin in ropes and put blue cloth in her mouth to keep her from talking. "Take her up to Master Dialga."

"Wheh-heh-heh!" the gemstone eyed Pokémon said while carrying the fainted Pokémon into the tower.

* * *

><p>Review, yes?<p>


	4. Her Obvious Trick

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own pokemon. Wish I did, but I don't.**

Sorry this chapter is so short. My next one will me longer.

Read and review, please.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4 Her Obvious Trick<strong>

"GRRROOOOOOO!"

Rin jolted awake when she heard the sound. Looking around she could only see darkness surrounding her. As she tried to get up she noticed ropes were tied around her. They kept the grass-type from moving her arms and legs.

"You're awake," a sinister voice said from behind her.

Even though she saw nothing but the faint glow of a red eye when she turned around, she knew whose voice it was.

"Llllllffffgg," she said not realizing she had something in her mouth until she tried talking.

"Master Dialga, I have brought an unwanted visitor," Dusknoir said.

_Dialga?_ Rin thought startled.

She turned around to find bright red eyes glaring at her with pure hatred. The lilligant flinched under the legendary's gaze.

Little by little the room lit up as a dim light started radiating from the giant time controlling Pokémon in front of her. His body glowed blue, white and orange everywhere.

A chunk of rock sitting next to the destroyed pillars surrounding her caught the grass-type's eye. But this was no ordinary chunk of rock. This was what she had been looking for. Five slots shaped like gears were on this cracked stone. Under each slot were small barely noticeable words.

_What do they say? _Rin thought desperately staring hard at the rock. Looking back at Dialga and Dusknoir she saw that they were both giving her hard stares trying to decide what to do with their prisoner. _Are they going to kill me or what? _

"GRRROOOOO- OOOO!"

"Right," the dark Pokémon said. "I shall do that."

Panic struck Rin as she realized she couldn't understand what Primal Dialga was saying. Not like she actually wanted to know how they would get rid of her.

"Sableye, carry her to the prison!" the ghost Pokémon ordered.

"Wheh-heh-heh!" they said while rushing towards the grass-type, picking her up and carrying her away.

Dusknoir led the purple Pokémon down the tower and into the dungeon.

When they arrived, a sableye was waiting with the barred door to the dark grey cell open. Dusknoir roughly grabbed the grass-type, untied her and threw her into the cell.

With a loud _creek_ and _thud _the door closed, trapping the flower Pokémon.

"You!" Dusknoir pointed at a random sableye and caused it to jump from surprise. "Watch her. Don't let her out of your site! Her execution is scheduled for later."

He and his other underlings went out of the room leaving a lilligant and a sableye behind to do nothing but stare at each other.

Uninterestedly Rin stared at the sableye with her light orange red eyes hoping to make the Pokémon uncomfortable under her gaze.

The Pokémon looked away from her then took small glances back to see she was still staring at him. The lilligant held back a smile of satisfaction she got from seeing the purple Pokémon starting to unnerve from her stare.

After a few more minutes the smaller Pokémon finally cracked.

"Stop staring at me!" he yelled throwing his arms in the air and waving them frantically for a second.

Rin didn't respond and kept staring slightly amused by his reaction and his funny voice. He sounded like a Pokémon with a bad sore throat.

_This is the only thing there is to do around here, _she thought. _Maybe I can trick this thing into telling me what was on that rock or into letting me out…Or both!_

"I…I order you to stop staring at me!" he demanded angrily.

"So," she said making the sableye flinch slightly. "What's with that chunk of rock up there with the slots?"

"Chunk of rock? I have no ide- wait," he thought for a moment putting his hand under his chin. After a few seconds he snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh, you mean the Time Gear thing."

Seeing this as an opportunity to gather useful information Rin asked, "It had something written on it. Do you know what it was?"

"Of course!" the sableye responded.

"Really? What did it say?"

"Ha! Like I would tell you! You're a prisoner!" the purple Pokémon said.

"Oh, so you don't know," she said.

"Of course I do!"

"I think you don't," she sighed. "Unless… You can prove me wrong." Hoping he would take the bait her heart pounded in anticipation.

"I do! They say Crystal Cave, Northern Desert, Treeshroud Forest, Limestone Cave and Fogbound Lake."

"How do I know you're not just making that up?" she asked trying to contain her excitement.

"I can prove it to you," the Pokémon said annoyed. Grabbing a key out of nowhere he stepped forward and unlocked the door. "Come. I'll show you!"

_Hook, line and sinker,_ she thought as the Pokémon fell for her trap. _Dusknoir should get smarter minions. That was an obvious trick._

The lilligant walked to the sableye waiting on the other side of the room. She followed him to the first floor.

"I think you should eat more gummi's. They'll make you smarter and maybe next time things will go differently," she said before hitting him with a massive Leaf Storm and running away to find the exit.

"YOU LET THE PRISONER GO?" she heard someone shout once she was a good distance away from the tower.

_Ouch. Wouldn't want to be him right now, _Rin smiled trying to imagine Dusknoir's face. _Crystal Cave, Northern Desert, Treeshroud Forest, Limestone Cave and Fogbound Lake. The five necessary Time Gears to stop the planet's paralyzes. Glad I was able to find out. If not then I would've had to steal all of the Time Gears. That would have taken forever._

* * *

><p>Review. Review. Review.<p> 


	5. Dimensional Scream

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own pokemon. Wish I did, but I don't.**

Long time no see, eh? I've had major writers block for the last few weeks... Or was it months? I don't remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5 Dimensional Scream<strong>

Getting tired, Rin stopped to rest near a small river. She giggled a little then happily thought, _I must be really tired if I'm giggling. Soon I'll start laughing like crazy. That always happens when I get tired. I probably got one more enemy today but it was worth it._ As she sat down on the cold, hard stones next to the river.

Slowly she leaned over the river as if she expected it to start moving again after hundreds of years. There she found one of her most favorite things in this world of darkness, her reflection.

_Still beautiful, _she thought looking at herself. _I'm still bright green. Thank gosh I'm not turning grey like other Pokémon. I am truly blessed. Not many Pokémon have beauty and strength like I do. _She was so lost in her own reflection she didn't notice the Pokémon creeping up behind her.

"Strength, huh?" an elderly voice said chuckling behind Rin causing her to jump up and turn around to find a dark purple ghost Pokémon floating near her. "You got knocked out by that big fellow pretty fast I'd say. If you ask me you're pretty average, but you do have the potential to do better."

"Who are you?" she asked the stranger taking a step back so half of her left foot was in the river. She quickly looked over her environment and realized if it came to a fight she was at a disadvantage. _These rocks are slippery and the grass isn't any better. The river is useless since I'm not a water type._

"I am Spirit the mismagius," the Pokémon said. Her eyes glowed blue and her hat-like head shook for second before she said, "Don't worry. I have not come here to fight you. I came here to assist you."

"How... did... you…?" she said in between giggles soon to be laughs.

"Don't worry about it. The subject to this conversation is, I know about your plan to stop the world from being paralyzed."

_Conversation?_ The lilligant thought as she got her foot out of the water and back on the rocks.

"I can help you achieve that goal. You see, I am no normal mismagius. I can give you a rare and priceless gift that is sure to get you closer to what you want," she paused to look at the grass-type. Seeing the small spark of interest in her eyes Spirit didn't need to read her mind to figure out Rin wanted to hear more so she continued. "It's called the Dimensional Scream. You can look into the future and past. It is undoubtedly a magnificent gift. This is the chance of a life time."

"I just met you and you're already trying to sell me something? How do I even know you can give that to me?" Rin questioned then giggled a little more.

"I have been following you around for quite a while," Spirit said then giggled at Rin's expression when she said that.

"You're stalking me! That's like three Pokémon now!"

"It was a while ago I first saw you. I read your mind and thought that it would be interesting if I followed you and see if you could actually stop the planet's paralysis. I'm sure you can," she said with a small smile. Her soft, quiet voice strangely soothed Rin making her feel more relaxed in the stranger's presence. "I want to help you by giving you the Dimensional Scream. It's not something I can use myself but I'm sure you would be able to."

"What's the price?" Rin asked not even completely sure what the offer was.

"It is not a hefty price. Most people have to give up a few limbs for this ability but you only have to give me your emotions," seeing the shock and worry on the lilligant's face the purple Pokémon quickly explained. "By emotions I mean… It's hard to explain. You know how you can tell how someone feels by their tone of voice and facial expressions?"

Rin nodded slowly still not completely understanding what she was being asked to give up. She laughed for a few seconds then Spirit spoke when she stopped.

"You still feel emotions it's just you can express them. Your tone of voice will be dull and boring. Your facial expression will only give off a bored and not caring vibe. Basically, other Pokémon will think you're bored and don't care about anything. The only way you can express emotions is if they're extreme. Like if someone you love dies. There are only three emotions you can freely express. They are anger, annoyance and pain. The only way you can show emotion again is when you stop using the Dimensional Scream for a long amount of time. Seeing you try to fight that big guy, I could tell you were trying your hardest to keep a straight face. You failed so I think this could be an advantage to you."

"Doesn't sound like a bad trade… and it is an advantage to me," the grass-type said. "But… Usually when someone offers some kind of power the other person has to give up something that's really important to them like their voice or beauty or something. Why do I only have to give up this?"

Spirit's smile grew wider as she said, "My dear child, those are things that only happen in old stories that parents use to teach their young ones not to talk to strangers, any more questions?"

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"I want the world to start moving again, to see the sun rise for the first time. Unfortunately, I'm old and can't go with you. It was hard enough trying to follow you. This is the best I can do. So, do you accept?" she asked hoping to get a fast answer.

It was clear to Rin that Spirit was tired too by the way she would stop floating for a second then start again before she touched the ground. She wanted to end the conversation and go to sleep too before she started having uncontrollable laughter.

Before she answered, Rin turned back to the river and gave one last smile knowing she wouldn't be able to after she said yes. Still smiling when she turned back she said, "I accept." Trying hard not to stutter from fear and insecurity. She looked into Spirit's sparkling eyes and shivered. _Geez, it feels like I'm giving my soul away to Giratina or something._

Spirit nodded before her eyes glowed blue and her 'hat' wriggled for a brief moment. The light from her eyes rapidly glowed brighter. Within seconds Rin had to close her eyes from fear of becoming blind. As she was standing there she could feel something being drained from her. When it stopped she heard Spirit speak.

"One more thing you should know about the Dimensional Scream, it only activates if you have a trusted Pokémon partner."

Rin asked taken aback by the condition to using her new ability. She opened her eyes to find that Spirit was gone and she was all alone again. She didn't have much time to think about what had just happened because a few seconds after she had opened her eyes they closed on her again.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we stayed up so long trying to find some stranger you met in a dungeon," a high-pitched voice said. "I need my beauty sleep!"<p>

"You didn't have to come with me. I didn't force you," a deeper voice replied.

Celebi was about to say something before they heard someone say, "She's near the river."

They both panicked and started to look around but couldn't see anything but the seemingly endless forest.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Grovyle shouted into the forest.

"Lizard, walk left and you shall find whom you seek."

Both Pokémon slowly started walking right thinking that a trap was waiting for them at the left side.

Suddenly a whole army of ghost-type Pokémon appeared to their right and said, "Boo!" all at the same time.

Grovyle used quick attack on one of them but all at once, they laughed when he passed right through.

"You should have gone left," one said.

"Now you get to look like a fool battling all of us at once," another near the front said.

"We're outnumbered!" he shouted to Celebi.

"Run!" she yelled back.

He did as his friend said and they both took off towards the opposite way they were heading. As they were running they saw a green figure getting bigger in front of them.

Celebi was the first to recognize who it was and shouted, "Run!" towards her. The figure just turned and stared as the two Pokémon came hurtling towards her.

_Can't she hear me? _Celebi wondered. _Can't she see the swarm of mismagius attacking us?_

Without thinking, Grovyle jumped through the little space between the bushes and the branches filled with leaves with Celebi zooming behind. As the grass-type hit the ground causing the pebbles to clank together. Celebi crashed into Rin's face sending them both flying back into the river with a loud splash.

"Care to explain why you tackled me into the river?" she asked grabbing Celebi's wings and lifting the fairy Pokémon off of her.

"Mismagius… left… attack… run…" the shiny said panting pointing frantically behind her.

"Mismagius?" the lilligant got up and placed the smaller Pokémon next to her companion. "Stay here."

"There's a whole army of them," Grovyle said trying to get off the ground to stop her.

"I only see one."

Both Grovyle and Celebi turned around in surprise to find one elderly mismagius weakly laughing next to a tall grey tree. Amusment glimmered in her faded red eyes.

"Now you have all you need for your Dimensional Scream. Good luck," Spirit said disappearing into the forest leaving three confused and annoyed Pokémon behind.

* * *

><p>Review please.<p>


End file.
